Something Different
by kaykayx17
Summary: A woman with a strange past and even stranger personality. A doctor who is bored with his life and looking for something...different. What happens when these two clash? Edward/Bella. Rated M for Lemons.


**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

My boots clanged along the tiled flooring as I walked up the front desk. I stood in front of the long desk that stood in the middle of the room and glanced at the woman behind the desk. She was a brunette, her hair tossed lazily up into a messy bun. She had thick rimmed glasses that sat low on her nose as she stared intently at the computer in front of her. She seemed deep in thought and didn't notice me even though I was merely inches from her.

Looking at the receptionist I leaned over the counter, crossing my arms and resting my chin on them as I stared at her intently.

She looked up and gasped, her hand flying over her heart. "Oh my! You startled me miss!"

I just grinned lazily as I continued chewing the fresh bubble gum in my mouth.

"Can I have your name?"

"Isabella Swan." I grimaced at my full name.

"Do you have an appointment, Miss Swan?" Her eyes glanced to the computer in front of her as her fingertips grazed over the keyboard too fast for my eyes to keep track of.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' of the nope and blew a bubble, causing a loud echo of the pop when it blew up in my face and back into my mouth.

She glanced up at me, annoyance clearly written on her face. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but you're going to need to make an appointment ahead of time."

I nodded, expecting this reaction then reached into the pocket of my leather jacket, coming up with a large sum of 20's and tossed it in front of her.

The receptionists eyes widened as she took in the amount of cash. Hurriedly, she pushed the cash back towards me.

"No, no, no." I tsked with the click of my tongue. "I really need to get into the doctors office today, and if this is what it takes to get in, I'm fine with it. So, please.." I pushed the cash back towards her.

"Miss Swan. We do not take bribery's here." The woman said sternly.

"I think you can make an exception for me." I leaned closer and my eyes bored into hers intently, hoping she'd get the idea that It was quite crucial for me to get in today.

She swallowed heavily and turned her body to mess through files underneath the desk. She came back up with a clipboard that had formers attached to it and a pen.

"Fill these forms." She stated shortly and directed her attention back to the computer.

I choked back a laugh and offered my most polite smile, "I give you my thanks." She nodded her head and I made my way to one of the many comfy leather seats towards the windows.

I sat down and crossed my legs, the hem of my dress sprawling nicely over my thighs. I glanced at the forms and sighed, my pen touching the paper with gentle pressure. _Full Name: Isabella Marie Swan…_

**Edward's POV**

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Trostky." I said dryly as I left the room in a hurry. I shook my head with frustration as I got the image of a 52 year old woman hitting on me in the middle of a physical.

Pathetic.

I rounded the corner and looked down at the charts in my hand. I flipped through them quickly, marking little notes here and there, putting them on her record for good. Once finished I slipped the clipboard on the front desk and glanced at Jessica, the receptionist.

"I need the charts for Mr. Ambros in room 125." I spoke clearly as I leaned against the desk and looked out the windows and out into the sunny Seattle weather.

I had been working at the Pacific Northwest Medical Center for 3 years now and have grown quite bored with it. At first, It was amazing. New experiences. Being my own doctor. New place. New people. Just, new. But things have died down. Now all I see are older patients who usually just come to drool over me and come in hope that I will touch them in places that Medical Professionals shouldn't. Nor should anyone.

I sighed and glanced over at Jessica who was currently gaping at me. I smiled politely and she quickly regained her composure and went back to looking for the files that I needed.

She handed me the clipboard with a big flirtatious smile. _Not interested. _I thought silent. You'd think that once you reject somebody, they would get the idea that If you continue to flirt it wont make a difference.

Relationships just weren't for me. Although, I had some occasional affairs with Tanya, another doctor in the area, It was nothing serious. I just didn't feel committed. Not to mention, I never had and sparks or real interest in someone since, I don't even know. Never perhaps.

I looked down at the paperwork and my forehead creased. "Jessica," I said sternly, a little upset that she would mess up after her years of work. "Mr. Ambros is my next patient. You gave me the wrong charts." I proceeded to hand them back when she placed her hands up as to ward them off.

"No, No, I didn't. We had to fit someone else in before Mr. Ambros. I couldn't really say no…to her. She was…persuasive and I had to give her the slot." She blushed slightly and I tilted my head in confusion. Why did she look so flustered? I glanced back down at the papers looking at a Ms. Isabella Swan.

"What room?" I asked absent mindedly, still confused on this mysterious woman and how she got my receptionist so flustered.

"118, sir."

"Thank you. "I turned on my heel and walked down the hallway, still lost in thought.

I came up to the door and knocked lightly before turning the knob and stepping into the dim room.

I looked up and saw her. She laid on the bed, her head placed gently upon the pillow, having her wavy dark brown hair splay around her in an almost angelic way. Her legs were propped up so that her knees were up and bent. She had on high heeled leather boots that came up just below the knee. She wore a royal blue dress that came just before the knee and was currently draped around her thighs, although with her legs up you could clearly see the lacy black thong that she was showing to the world. The top of the dress was rather low, with tiny straps barely keeping it up. And that was all topped off with a worn out leather jacket that fit her snug.

She flew a bubble out of her mouth and popped it quickly, returning it back into her mouth to chew again.

I cleared my throat and she opened her eyes.

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting around my face in a fast motion that could've made me dizzy. This was one of the usual reactions I got from patients when I entered the room.

After 10 long seconds, a brilliant smile crossed her face and she sat up a little, her legs went flat on the bed and her hands rested in between her parted legs. "Hello." She sang as her face brightened up.

I couldn't help but smile back. I walked over and extended a hand towards her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Isabella Swan. Though…I prefer Bella." She shook my hand gently and released it from mine all too soon.

I took a step back and flipped through the pages of her paperwork. "It seemed you had quite an impression on my receptionist Ms. Swan." I glanced up at her to see her staring at the ceiling in a care free manner.

"Bella. And I suppose I can be persuasive when needed. " She acted like she didn't have a care in the world. She flew another bubble. Pop.

I nodded casually then finally glanced up at to get down to business. "So…Bella, What can I do for you today?"

She glanced at me. "I want my tubes tied." Way to be blunt.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I straighten up a bit. I hadn't expected this. At least…not in this way. Most woman were embarrassed by this or they usually talked out that they were thinking of doing it. It was rare to find a woman who walked in and decided it already, without a care none the less.

"Are you sure?" I asked a bit flustered myself.

"Yep!" She popped the P and smiled at me again.

I gave her a small smile. "Bella…Would you mind telling me why, exactly?" I was curious as to why such a beautiful woman such as her would want to refrain from having children and spreading her beauty.

"Because of the child my mother had." That started up more confusion. That wasn't the answer I was used to hearing.

I picked up her paperwork and glanced through it to the family portion. Siblings? None. What the hell?

"Uh, It says here that you have no siblings. So that would mean that you would be your mothers only child."

She tore her eyes away from the ceiling to look at me. The full force of her big brown eyes all on me. Her face as serious for 2 seconds before she smiled again. All seriousness away.

"Exactly." She spoke clearly and popped another bubble.

Who was this woman?

* * *

**Here's my new story. The idea came to me last night. Well..really the last few lines did and it just sprawled out from there.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and stuff keeps me pretty occupied. **

**Plus..I haven't exactly had new ideas nor inspiration for my other storys. **

**In time I will.**

**So for now, lets try this one. Okay?**

**IF I get good feedback I'll keep thinking up a storm**

**So, review, Review, review.**

**Thanks (:**


End file.
